


Lace & Leather

by AnnaNocturnal



Series: Requests and Challenges [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Corsetry, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNocturnal/pseuds/AnnaNocturnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was blown away when Sam dressed up as his "wife". He's quickly developing an obsession, and he can't wait to see Sam in a few other items...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace & Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaStyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/gifts).



> **Pairing(s)** : Dean/Sam  
>  **Full List of Kinks** : light feminization, cross-dressing, riding, praise  
>  **WARNING** : N/A
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/27245849) here at AO3. If you haven't already, you should consider reading the original fill, [**“Filth & Domesticity”**](http://girlgotagun.livejournal.com/14570.html), although I don't think it's necessarily vital to understanding this one.

“Please, Sam?”

“No Dean.” Sam’s tone was bored, as though he had answered the same question a hundred times already. Which, okay, he had. But he wouldn’t even look at Dean now, focusing on his computer screen only, which made the winning smiles, pouty lips, and fuck-me-now smoldering glances his older brother was tossing his way a complete waste. 

Dean sighed, sinking down further in his chair, his arms crossed. His eyes flicked over to Sam, completely disinterested in Dean’s suggestion. But not offended; not upset. And that meant there was room to push it, to get Sam to finally give in to him. Dean sat up and leaned towards Sam, fixing him with a seductive smile. 

“You’d enjoy it too, Sammy. Know you would. Just try it, please?” 

“No Dean.” 

Dean huffed and slid back down in his chair. 

** ~~~ **

Since Sam had worn that dress for him, since he had spanked and then fucked his brother on their kitchen table, Dean hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. It was constantly in the back of his mind; how absolutely fucking perfect Sam had looked, all that soft, delicate feminine shit wrapped around hard, trained muscle, his tight ass under Dean’s hand in that thin lacy thong. His smooth legs quivering, wrapped in delicate nylon, the muscles pulled long and tight as he stood in those heels. 

Fuck, it was enough to have Dean walking around half-hard every hour of the day. 

He wanted it again, needed it. Not the same, no. Dean didn’t like to overplay the same thing—took the excitement away and left only stale remains. He could see it clearly in his mind, what he wanted this time. Now he just had to convince Sam. 

It was exactly nine days before Sam relented. 

“Looked so fucking good, baby boy,” Dean muttered, nibbling at his brother’s bottom lip to punctuate the point. Okay, so Dean was cheating, asking Sam at a time when he was probably unfit to agree to anything. 

Dean was sitting in one of the high-backed chairs in the library, his legs spread, jeans unbuttoned and unzipped to free his cock, leaking precum onto his stomach. Sam was naked in his lap, straddling his hips, his ass sunk in the spot between Dean’s legs, one hand locked around the opposite wrist behind Dean’s neck to keep him balanced as Dean sucked his neck, kissed him, played with his nipples; anything and everything that he knew would make Sam lose his head. 

Sam cried out as one of Dean’s hands closed around his swollen cock, pumping it smoothly, adding a slight squeeze and twist of his wrist each time he passed over the head. 

“That’s right, baby. You know I’ll make you feel so good. Wanna see you all laced up, all that raw fucking power tied up…” Dean paused, gritting his teeth against a hiss as Sam thrust, causing their dicks to rub together. _He_ had to keep his head straight, at least. “Wanna feel that smooth leather under my hands, warm from your body, stretched over your gorgeous chest as I fuck up into you.” 

“God, Dean, _yes!_ ” The answer he was waiting for finally slipped from Sam’s lips on a desperate cry as his brother tried to rut against him, seeking the hot contact of Dean’s dick on his own. Dean stood up, his hands moving to cup Sam’s ass as he carried him—through sheer desperate determination, if not a miracle, given their relative sizes—to his room. He sat Sam down on his bed and turned to open one of his dresser drawers. It was tucked away, under soft-worn henleys and band tees, nestled out of sight of prying eyes. All he needed was for Cas or someone to catch a glimpse of _this_. He’d never hear the end of it. 

It was a black leather corset, the boning accented with a fine, smooth steel-colored lace. Twenty tiny, tightly-locking closures—try saying that three times fast, Dean thought—connected the two sides of the front panel, while a long length of silky gunmetal ribbon criss-crossed to lace up the back. Dean had seen it in some thrift store on a case, and before he knew it the image of Sam wearing it, spread out on the bed, back arched and chest thrown out in pleasure had gotten lodged in his head. Of course, after nearly two weeks that image had evolved a little, but the idea of Sam in the corset still had him hard as a fucking rock every time it popped into his head. 

He heard Sam stand up and start to cross the room to him as he started the slide-and-pop motion of unhooking the stubborn closures. The idea had occurred to him, at one point, to pop the closures, pulling the corset open to let him lick and suck at Sam’s nipples as he fucked him, but it was pretty clear that wasn’t going to happen. If they were difficult to pull apart now, he couldn’t imagine what they’d be like when they were pulled tight over his little brother’s broad chest. 

He got the two sides open and then held the corset in one hand as he stepped close to Sam and placed a kiss to the younger man’s shoulder. “Thank you, Sammy.” He meant it. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve Sam, to deserve someone who would do this for him, not once but twice, and wouldn’t treat him like a freak afterwards. “Thank you so fucking much.” 

His arms circled around his brother, their skin pressing together, making Sam let out a breathy moan as his dick rubbed against Dean’s hip. The older man held the corset in both hands now and he pulled the sides around Sam’s torso, taking a step back to let the closures meet, running down the center of the well-muscled chest. He began hooking the clasps, working his way systematically down the front of the corset, his breathing hitching at the way the delicate lace and rich leather seemed to bring out both the hard lines of muscle and the baby-soft smoothness of Sam’s tanned skin. He dipped his head, tongue flicking out to run across the edge of skin where the top of the corset rested. 

Once he had the front closed he moved to the bed, sitting and then scooting back on it until his back met the wall. He spread his legs and motioned for Sam to sit between them, guiding his brother to face away from him. 

He worked slower now—this was the part he had been fantasizing about. The dark ribbon was laced loosely through the eyelets, creating a large gap where Dean could see skin. Odds were, there would still be skin showing once it was laced properly—the corset was made for a woman, after all—but he wanted to pull it as tight as he could, get the two sides as close to touching as they could, see all of that raw power and masculinity contained in something so pretty and delicate. 

He started at the top, pulling at the section of ribbon below the first eyelet as he brought his legs to hook over Sam’s own, anchoring him in place. He saw the strong muscles in his brother’s shoulders ripple and bunch as the leather pulled taught over them, and his cock gave an interested twitch in answer. He moved down to the next X of ribbon, hooking his index finger through it and gently grasping Sam’s hip with the other as he pulled back on it. He dropped his head to place a on Sam’s shoulder, dragging his lips up his brother’s neck and then placing a second kiss just below his ear. 

“So fucking pretty, baby.” His voice was raspy, with emotion or lust or a mix of the two as they swirled in his chest. “So perfect…” 

He made his way down in this manner, pulling each section of the lacing tight, transfering the slack to the next set of eyelets and then pulling them tight in turn. As he did so he let his lips travel over Sam’s skin, kissing and sucking, flicking his tongue out to taste the smooth skin. He kissed down his spine when he was done, his lips pressing to each vertebrae as he tied the long ends of the ribbon in a neat bow, the loose tails trailing down to tickle over Sam’s ass, making him fidget. 

“God, baby…” Dean couldn’t think of anything to say now that his vision was actually in front of him, solid flesh and bone. He pulled Sam back against his chest, leaning back so that Sam was practically lying on him, and ran his hands over the front of the corset, watching their progress over his little brother’s shoulder as he felt the muscles jump in reaction under the smooth leather. 

He brought his lips to Sam’s ear, biting down gently on the lobe and then sucking it into his mouth, soothing it with his tongue as Sam groaned. “Stand up, I wanna look at you.” 

Sammy looked unsure of himself as he climbed off the bed and stood before Dean, not at all the confident vixen he had been at the dinner. He looked raw, exposed; the blushing virgin. And Dean could barely stand it, coupled with the decidedly sexy corset binding him, softening the lines of his hips and waist, squeezing tight enough to make his chest heave with every slow breath. It was that contrast he loved so much, that _good_ and _bad_ and _virgin_ and _whore_ and _right and proper_ and _wrong so wrong so fucking dirty_. And it was all Sam. Sammy; sexy and innocent and hard and soft and feminine and masculine and so sweet and pretty and _so fucking filthy_. 

Dean was so hard it hurt. He stood up just long enough to work his pants and underwear down before grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling him with him as he sat down, forcing Sam to straddle him on the bed to keep his balance. He grasped his little brother’s ass, cupping the firm flesh as he pressed their bodies together, groaning at the feel of the taught leather on his bare skin, the firmness of Sammy’s body underneath. He leaned over, keeping Sam close to him so he didn’t fall, and grabbed the bottle of lube out of his nightstand. For almost two weeks he had been walking around with the image of Sammy in this corset as he rode his cock tormenting him; he needed to finally happen. 

He poured lube onto his fingers, working them together to spread it around and warm it up before he brought his hand back to Sam’s ass, his fingers grazing down the crease to tease over the warm opening, his index finger dipping in just enough to tease, just enough to make Sam gasp and thrust against him as he sought stimulation. 

“Easy, baby.” Dean’s voice was a soft purr. “Gonna take it slow; tease your pretty pussy ‘til you’re begging for my dick. Then I’ll let you slide down on it, ride it all you want until I come deep in your sweet cunt.” 

Sam groaned, his head lolling back as Dean’s index finger finally slipped inside of him, flexing and thrusting and pressing that spot inside of him that felt like a shortcut to climax every time he touched it. 

Dean smirked as he removed his finger, only to push it back in along with a second, making Sam cry out. The older man’s eyes trailed down his little brother’s body to take in the sight of Sam in that corset, hard and dripping, being fucked hard by Dean’s fingers. 

When Dean added the third finger, the muscles worked loose and pulling at the digits hungrily, he held his hand still and let Sam fuck himself on them, telling him all sorts of filthy shit in that low purr. “God, baby, you’ve got such a greedy cunt, don’t you? Bet you can’t wait for me to fuck you, split you open on my dick, pound that pussy raw…” 

Sam’s eyes flew open in surprise as his body jerked and then he was coming without warning, splattering Dean’s stomach and chest. Dean stared at him, dumbstruck, as his brother jerked and writhed, gasping and crying out Dean’s name, his hole clenching tightly around the fingers shoved deep inside of them. 

It was a moment before Dean found his voice again. “God, baby, that was so fucking _hot_. Can’t believe you just creamed yourself from my fingers in your pussy.” He didn’t wait for Sam to fully recover before he gave his wrist a sharp twist, rotating the fingers still inside of him. “Gonna make you come over and over again, you cockslut. Gonna bury myself in your hot pussy and make you come so hard you can’t think straight for the rest of the night.” 

Sam was shifting against him again, his cock beginning to stir at Dean’s words and the overstimulation of his prostate and stretched entrance. He let out a half-sob half-plea when Dean pulled his fingers free but allowed Dean to guide him up and position him over his brother’s hard dick. There was a pause, a long beat where their eyes met and Sam saw the warmth, the love, the _thanks_ behind the crude language, and then he sunk down slowly, impaling himself inch by inch on Dean’s dick. 

Dean let out a loud groan as his dick was engulfed in warm, tight heat, Sammy’s inner muscles fluttering and squeezing around him, and finally it was too much and he couldn’t speak, couldn’t think as Sam began to ride him hard, rocking his hips as he ground down into Dean’s crotch before raising himself up again. Dean’s hands gripped his brother’s waist firmly, the metal boning of the corset pressing into his palm and Sammy’s hip, making them both gasp at the sharp contrast of the hard, unyielding metal to _hot and slick and snug_. 

Dean worked to hold out, purposefully driving Sam towards another orgasm before he finally let himself go, Sammy’s cum splattering his stomach and chest again as his walls milked Dean’s cock pushing him over the edge to the most intense orgasm he had ever had. His vision went blurry, then white, and he lost all sense of up and down and forward and back and there was just swirling, shattering pleasure, leather and lace, and Sammy. Always Sammy. 

  
**The End.**  
_I hope you enjoyed it. :)_  


**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt you'd like to submit? Click **[here](http://girlgotagun.livejournal.com/26258.html)** and leave a comment, and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
